Poems of Team 7: Sai's Departure
by DawnieDeuce2891
Summary: a collection of poems from Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi a friend gave me. i took a few lines from each, re arranged them and this is how it came out. if you hate it, don't review please. Deals with Sai feeling lonely and leaving the team.
1. Sai

**sorry for grammer/spelling errors  
someone gave me a bunch of poems and i mixed and matched to get these **

* * *

Poem 1: Sai's Feelings

_After drawing in my sketchbook after hours of training_

_I look at all the other drawings, yet there's still one remaining_

_One picture I cannot draw, one picture I cannot see_

_You standing near your sensei and in the middle is me_

_I guess It's only right that I am not in there with you_

_After all, I'm only a replacement after Sasuke left you_

_I thought we had a special bond, at least between Sakura and I_

_But with Sasuke back, I become the once-again lonly Sai_

_I try to confinde in you, Naruto, but your a hard one to figure out_

_You eat tons of ramen happily and when Sasuke's around you pout_

_But you have a way with people. Around you, everyone changes._

_I fear that I haven't changed at all and I don't fit to your arrangement._

_When I look at all of you, I think of a giant family_

_A sister and brothers fight with Kakashi as your daddy._

_I'm the orphan who stands out and doesn't get along._

_So I'll leave you to your pleasure and by tomorrow I will be gone_


	2. Sakura

**Poem 2: Sakura Confesses**

_Even after years I still can't believe I'm on his team_

_I love to see Ino cringe at the thought_

_Me next to him_

_Yet Sasuke is still so stubborn and doesn't like me_

_I dream that one day he might_

_It's a lost cause, I know_

_But while he was gone, I developed slight feelings_

_For the most annoying member_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Like a brother I never had, maybe a bit more_

_But my heart will still remain_

_A rival to the fox's_

_My friendships are developing into much larger groups_

_Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji_

_Lee, Kiba, and Sai_

_Unlike all the others, Sai is very special to me_

_Quiet and almost content with life_

_Emotionless expressions_

_Yet he worries me. I worry that I've hurt him_

_He's been rather lonely_

_More silent then usual_

_Naruto has noticed too and Sasuke couldn't care_

_I think Sai is drifting away_

_My friendship hanging by a thread_

_All in all, I feel lucky that I'm teamed with three cool guys_

_A very wise and awesome sensei_

_All wrapped with friendship_


	3. Naruto

**Poem 3: Naruto Worries**

_Sai is so strange_

_I still can't tell if he's trustworthy_

_Or even a friend like he claims_

_He pulled a Sasuke on me_

_Now whe's gone from the team._

_I can't understand _

_A guy like him wanting to run off._

_Still, he's much better then that teme Sasuke_

_And Sakura has gotten close_

_To Sai and myself. Thank god!_

_Without Sasuke here, something might have happened_

_But now he's back_

_Sakura's in heaven and me in hell_

_Sai of course can sense hatered from him_

_I suppose that's why Sai left_

_Thanks to that stupid Sasuke and his attitude_

_Heck, even Sakura's angry at him for doing so._

_YES!_


	4. Sasuke

**Poem 4: Sasuke Rambles**

_Returning here might have been a mistake_

_Wrong in so many ways_

_Seeing people I used to hate_

_As training carries on for days_

_Sakura is a lot less attached then before_

_Ino's still the same_

_Naruto is no longer such a bore_

_But this Sai guy is lame_

_Being here will just slow me down_

_Like I said before I left Konoha_

_I'm stronger then anyone in town_

_Everybody watching me like bloodhounds_

_Afraid I'll snap and go kill sombody_

_Afraid I'll leave again_

_But with Kakashi on my back_

_Leaving is not part of the plain_

_So now Sakura and Naruto are worried_

_About their precious Sai_

_Someone like me who leaves in a hurry_

_But not for power. Out of lonelness._

_He doesn't belong here anyway_

_We'll get over him_

_Besides I'm back. Better everyday_

_Hopefully, we never see him again._


	5. Kakashi

**Sensei Notes: Kakashi's Thoughts (Not a Poem)**

I can't believe how fast this team has developed.

Grown and evolved into true ninjas.

Naruto was once the underdog and now look at him.

Stronger then all of us combined.

And Sakura was a surprise to see once she and Naruto fought me.

Such strenght and wit and power like Tsunade.

Sasuke has had a vicious look in his eyes.

After killing Orochimaru and Itachi, he looks so distant.

And even though I don't know Sai to well, he's a pretty fit ninja.

Clever and decieving yet a bit lonely.

I guess leaving was what he wanted to do.

It's a shame really. He made the team balance just a bit more.

Naruto the annoying, Sakura the love-sick, Sasuke the evil, and Sai just fit in between.

He's not gone forever though, we'll see him again.

That should make two of my three students happy anyway.


End file.
